


If You Like It Then You Should Put A Ring On It (so Henry did)

by Poker



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ellie is a great friend, Fluffy, Humor, M/M, Selectively Mute Henry, Stickvin, They love each other so much, Yeah confessions are amazingly cute but consider: adorably sappy husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poker/pseuds/Poker
Summary: Henry and Charles get married. Other people find out after the fact because they aren’t subtle about adoring each other.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, kind of hinted Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 29
Kudos: 649





	If You Like It Then You Should Put A Ring On It (so Henry did)

**Author's Note:**

> I love what this fandom has going with confessions, but really wanted two adorable husbands who can’t hide how much they love each other.

If there was one thing Henry hated, it was military hospitals. He hated hospitals in general honestly. They were so cold and sterile. And absolutely no fun heists to be made here.

But after Charles has been injured during a duo mission, Henry had found himself at the hospital, trying to visit him. And found another reason to hate them.

“I’m sorry sir.” The nurse said. “Only close family or spouses are allowed in currently.”

Charles didn’t have any close family and apparently boyfriends didn’t count. Henry abruptly signed goodbye and stalked away. He had plans to be making.

Midnight found him rolling through Charles' window after scrambling up the gutter and doing an improvised side jump to his windowsill. The lock slid open smoothly and Henry rolled inside of the room.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the window and filtering under the door. It was just enough for Henry to see Charles sleeping peacefully. He settled into the chair next to the bed and watched him stir. Charles’ headset was carefully placed on the low table next to the bed. Henry kept his eyes on it and not the white bandages until Charles blinked awake.

“Henry?” Charles said softly. “What are you doing here at-“ He glanced at the dim clock. “Midnight?”

“Nurses wouldn’t let me visit you.” Henry said softly. “You okay?”

“Wasn’t as bad as it looked.” Charles said, waving it off. “They’re just holding me for observation tonight and I should be out by the afternoon. And the mission went great!”

But what if it hadn’t been great? What if things went wrong on one of their missions and Henry couldn’t see him? Couldn’t see if he was okay and make sure he knew Henry was there for him? What if?

He looked back up to see Charles watching him. Henry swallowed hard, his mouth feeling dry. This was one of the hardest questions he’d ever had to ask.

“I want to be there for you.” Henry said softly. “I wanted to wait for a better time but I also want you to be there for me.”

He pulled his package out of his pocket. Henry could see the moment of realization hit Charles. 

Two rings and a wedding certificate. Henry had already gotten some bamboozled witnesses and notary to sign. Not quite legal, but they could follow up later. All he’d have to do is hope Charles agreed and slip into the personnel files.

Charles picked up one of the rings, turning it over. “This is titanium, isn’t it?” He said.

“Same thing they build helicopters out of.” Henry said. “And a few small chips of ruby and diamond.”

Tasteful, and sturdy. “I have a good feeling I know where those chips came from.” Charles said. “Couldn’t help yourself?”

“First big heist. Led to me meeting you and then something I snagged during our first mission.” Henry said. He’d been pressed tight to steal the ruby and get the files during that first mission. But it wasn’t like anyone would notice a few tiny chips. “Check the inscription.”

Charles turned it over, peering up at the careful etchings. “‘This is the greatest plan.’” He said. “It’s perfect. I love it.”

“Yes then?”

“It was always going to be a yes.” Charles said. “On one condition though.”

Uh-oh. That couldn’t be good. Henry waved a hand, encouraging him to go on.

“You get to tell the general.” Charles said. Henry groaned softly, shifting slightly to press his face into Charles’ uninjured shoulder. That was going to be a hard conversation, explaining why the General’s ace pilot was marrying an expert thief who sometimes participated in covert ops.

“Fine.” Henry whispered softly. “You don’t want me to give up my less legal activities?”

Charles laughed, carefully signing the license. “I want you to be more careful.” He said. “But I do know how much you love it, and I think we can work something out that lets you steal legally.”

Basically security consult mixed with covert ops. Henry could do that. It didn’t have the same illicit thrill, but Henry wasn’t looking to go to jail anytime soon.

Another reason to hate hospitals, Henry could only kiss his new husband for five minutes before having to jump out the window to avoid the nurse patrol.

But that was balanced by him sweeping into the hospital as soon as visiting hours started to flash his new ring at the surprised nurse. He more than made up for lost time with Charles.

* * *

It might have taken him longer to notice if it wasn’t for the newfangled automated systems happily pinging him with the update.

Galeforce stared at the screen for a second before reaching for the phone. Before he could press the first number, Henry Stickmin had already hopped through the now open vent, landing neatly on the ground.

“I’m guessing you’re why the computer says I just authorized a marriage?” Galeforce said, folding his hands in front of him.

He really wanted to be more shocked but the two hadn’t been very subtle about hiding their relationship. Charles had been overflowing with happiness every time they partnered for a mission and Henry always went above and beyond mission parameters for Charles. The boy had been devastated when the helicopter limped into base with its pilot wounded and followed him to the hospital.

And that wasn’t even taking into account the twin sulking if they got paired with other people during a mission. It was a conflict of interest, yes, but Galeforce couldn’t find it in him to break them apart.

Henry nodded slowly. He was already wearing a ring, Galeforce noticed. Must have put a lot of thought into this plan for once.

He leaned back in his chair. What the hell. “Be good to him.” Galeforce said. “We’ll work something out.”

Henry turned to go but Galeforce had one last parting shot for him. “And if you ever decide to redo the papers for real, I want to be one of the witnesses.”

Galeforce has never seen the thief escape so fast, or blush so hard.

Until a week later when Charles and Henry walked into his office, dragging a notary and another pilot. The second ceremony went off without a hitch and nearly brought tears to the old general’s eyes. Henry whispered something softly into Charles’ ear and then pecked his cheek.

He pushed for their papers to be processed as fast as possible and then turned over to working out how exactly a thief could legally function.

Those two were lucky he liked them so much. He must be getting soft in his old age.

* * *

When Henry said that he could have a friend pick them up, Ellie wasn’t expecting this.

Maybe she should have when he pulled out a military grade earpiece covered in red glitter paint. Or when he walked away to get privacy during the chat. She had just kind of put it down as the natural suspicion of a thief who sometimes worked with the government.

Yeah. This wasn’t quite it.

The helicopter settled on the ground quickly but Henry had already taken a flying leap onboard. “Charles!” He yelled, the loudest she had ever heard him. Bubbly laughter answered him.

Ellie hopped on the helicopter and instantly turned back to look at her stolen ride. Maybe she should just drive herself instead.

The helicopter pilot, Charles, and Henry were practically cuddling in the pilot chair. It was awkward and filled with gross mushy love. She could _see the sparkles._

Charles pressed a quick kiss to Henry’s forehead. “I was so worried about you! What happened? How did you end up here?” He said, motioning out the window at the snowy wasteland.

“I kind of want to know that myself.” Ellie said. She settled herself in one of the nicer seats of the helicopter. “How does a government affiliated thief end up at the Wall?”

Especially one dating a military helicopter pilot?

Henry pressed his face into Charles’ hair, mumbling something. Charles sighed, gently shoving him off.

“Just because I have my headset on, doesn’t mean I can hear you.” He said. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. Just sign.”

Oh. Yeah. Ellie sank down in her seat, kind of feeling like a jerk. She forgot about the selective mutism thing. Henry had explained it so quickly in sign after they escaped, that it kind of slipped.

“It’s okay.” Henry said, his voice slightly raspy. “The Wall claimed that my pardon didn’t count to them.”

“I’ll be talking with the General about that.” Charles huffed. He pressed another kiss to Henry’s head. “Get comfy, it’s gonna be a long ride.”

“Comfy here.”

“Henry! I have to fly my helicopter and I can’t do that with you in my lap, sadly!” Henry let out a long sigh, sliding off Charles’ lap and settling into the seat next to Ellie. She raised an eyebrow at him as she adjusted her straps.

“Government contact?” She said mischievously. The calm, collected thief’s face went as red as her hair.

_”Officially yes.” He signed. “Unofficially, we’re married. Long story.”_

Now that was definitely a step up. “I want to hear this story.” Ellie said. “Don’t think we’re not continuing this later.”

 _”Sure you don’t want us to drop you off?”_ Henry signed. His face was still bright red and he was fiddling with his straps more than necessary.

“Definitely not.” Ellie said. “Friends who break out of prisons together, stick together. And Charles counts too.”

“Cool!” Charles yelled back, raising his voice to be heard over the noise of take off. 

Unfortunately, during the whirlwind of paperwork and government questioning, it took two days before Ellie was a free woman who could corner her new partners over drinks.

She set her drink down hard. “So lay it on the table.” She said. “How did you two end up in a relationship?”

Both of them were seated in their own seats at the bar, but holding hands. Charles picked it up first. “It was our first mission.” He said, dreamily looking at Henry. “And it was the most fun mission I’ve ever been on! He was so nice, and cute, and I finally got to use stuff I’d been holding onto for months! So when he asked me to celebrate with drinks after our third mission, I just couldn’t say no.”

Henry ducked his head shyly. “Got in a jam.” He said, his voice raspy and soft. “Charles crashed his helicopter into the building to save me. Realized I really wanted to get to know the cute guy who’d crash a helicopter to help me.”

“Aw!” Charles said. Ellie turned away to give them privacy as they kissed.

Definitely the sappiest couple she had ever met. It was cute. And judging by the little bits of information she got, the missions she was going to be running with them sounded amazing.

* * *

The look on the Wall chief’s face when he got the paperwork, including the marriage certificate, was glorious. It was even better when he actually reached that section and the General started his spiel on the importance of informing family members.

Henry played the security tape for Charles while they cuddled later. “I’m happy you’re safe.” Charles said. “I really was worried when you disappeared.”

“I think breaking out of the Wall shows I’ll do anything to get back to you.” Henry said softly. 

“It sure does, partner.” Charles said, leaning in to kiss him again.

* * *

Okay, so Charles really hadn’t meant to get captured a week before their anniversary.

It had been a routine patrol mission with a side mission of checking in on another base that had just received several deliveries. Unfortunately, right as he stepped onto the helipad, the Toppats invaded.

It could have been worse though! For one, the Toppats took him as a hostage instead of shooting him. Apparently the deliveries hadn’t been finished yet and he was part of the ransom. They hadn’t even taken his ring off of him, but his headset was locked away. So not ideal, but not terrible.

Which was how Charles ended up in a dingy brig duct taped to a chair and a gag in his mouth. Man, Henry was not going to take this well. 

Charles perked up when two Toppat members walked into the brig. One was blond haired with a blue hat and the other was a woman with dark hair and sunglasses as well as her hat. It was the first contact Charles had had since he was duct taped to the chair!

“I’m just saying, we could have done this much easier.” Blond guy complained. Charles could definitely see why, because it took both of them to drag his chair through another dark and dingy path through the ship.

Probably meant for prisoners like him considering he could see any other members and the floors were dusty except for past trails.

Charles blinked in the sudden light as they entered a room. The meeting room was far cleaner, with an ornate table and a few chairs. The two members who brought him here immediately turned and left. Sitting at the head of it was the Toppat chief, Reginald Copperbottom. Beside the table was a viewing screen, for really high tech meetings.

Charles had a good feeling he was the next lucky hostage to be shown off during negotiations. At least it wasn’t advanced interrogations!

True to form, Reginald looked smug but completely ignored him as the meeting call began. There was a soft ping.

A blurt of static.

And then Charles’ husband appeared on the screen looking murderous. Behind him, Ellie was hard at work taking apart a machine gun, a suspiciously high stack of weapons beside her. 

Darn it! They must have raided the armory again! _Without him!_

...look it was fun to see all the new weapons, okay??

Henry launched into lightning fast signs that were garbled even by Charles’ expert standards. And man, did he wish he could cover his mouth to smother his giggles at the chief’s flummoxed look. Judging by the surprise, Reginald had not been expecting the change in negotiator.

Because he was watching closely, Charles could see the moment Reginald saw the ring on Henry’s finger and then glanced at Charles’ hand. Charles waggled his fingers in a sort of wave. Confusion, shock, and interest made for a pretty weird looking expression.

Reginald reached over, smacked the end call button and pushed away from the table before stalking out of the room. “Right Hand Man!” He yelled. “Negotiations changed again.”

Charles blinked after him. Now what?

It took about thirty minutes before the two members came back and he was moved back to his cell. And another two meals before he was shuffled onto a smaller transport ship and taken down to a barren stretch of desert.

The heat hit him like a truck and Charles rubbed his sore wrists, blinking in the harsh light. “Henry!” He said. He launched himself into his husband’s arms, nearly bowling him over.

Henry patted him on the back. He nodded at the awkward looking Toppat escort before turning away and guiding Charles to their own transport, a nice helicopter. Ellie was already standing beside it, looking amused.

“I’m so sorry about that.” Charles said. “I was so worried we were going to miss our anniversary!”

And dying, but he was trying not to think about that. Henry combed a hand through Charles’ hair, passing him his headset. Charles put it on immediately, automatically prepping the flight.

“Not your fault. We can talk when we get back.” Henry said, strapping himself in. Sneaky husband, he knew that government process was going to take forever.

It did and it definitely felt like forever until they were snuggled back into their bed, Charles’ hair still damp from his shower.

“So I guess the Toppats know we’re married now.” Charles said, tracing an imaginary line up Henry’s arm. “The look on Reginald’s face was hilarious!”

“Was funny.” Henry agreed. 

“What was the negotiation about?” Charles said. He wasn’t blind to the fact that the other hostage negotiation was still taking place. Whatever negotiation happened, it happened between his husband and the gang.

“I traded them the diamond and the ruby.” Henry said. Charles sat up straight, but was quickly pulled back into Henry’s arms.

“But those were your favorites!” He said. The massive gems were some of the few prizes that Henry hadn’t turned over to the government. 

“You’re my favorite.”

That got Henry a kiss. “That’s still kind of expensive though.” Charles said. He had sat in on pilot negotiations before. Never been the focus before now though. 

“The diamond was for you. The ruby was to prevent any… commitments.” Henry said. Charles looked at his husband, taking in the slight stress lines and uncertain look. Whatever it was, it was bad enough that Henry was worried about talking to him.

“Commitments?”

“Ellie and I are good thieves.” Henry said. He switched to sign, obviously nervous about the subject. _“And our reputation is still growing. I had interest in me before I took my first mission with you and when they found out I was married, it proved our connection to the government wasn’t exactly a new appreciation for the straight and narrow.”_

“It’s me.” Charles said. Henry pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before continuing.

 _”The ruby kept them from making demands for missions of their own while holding you hostage. If I hadn’t, they could have used those missions to either use us for what they could or force us into joining.”_ A shrug. _”Or convince you to join. They’re still a gang after all. They’ve probably done it before to useful criminals.”_

“I’m so sorry.” Charles said. He hadn’t realized before what their being married meant to the criminal side of things. They had always discussed it in terms of what Charles’s job meant for Henry.

“Don’t be. I should have taken steps before and warned you.” Henry said. “They won’t be doing it again.”

Charles squinted at Henry. “What did you do?” He said. That was the tone Henry always used when he pulled off a great plan.

“Sent them the real plans for their ship with important stuff circled.” Henry said. “And some rough outlines of things I would do if they tried to kidnap you again.”

Charles shook his head, smothering his giggles by pressing his face into Henry’s shoulders. “Best husband.” He said.

“Best husband.” Henry said, tapping the top of Charles’ head.

So all in all, their anniversary went great!

Little awkward though when the fruit basket showed up two days later. Charles glanced between it and the little good luck note that was signed with a top hat.

“Henry?” He said. “The Toppats sent us a wedding gift.”

Henry pokes his head out of their bedroom. “I’ll check it for poison.” He said. Charles leaned away from the basket. “It probably isn't. Reginald thinks he’s funny. I can take care of it.”

“How?” Charles asked.

“I say send them a wine bottle and a note asking when he’s going to propose to Right Hand Man.” Henry said. “I’m in a good mood, might not even tweak things so he opens it with ol’ Righty there.”

“That’s kind of mean.”

A beat.

“I’ll go tell Ellie to send her own engagement themed gift.” Charles said. Henry looked delighted, swooping in to kiss him.

“I knew there was a reason I married you.” Henry said. “Love you.”

“Love you too. And I’m glad you did. It really was the greatest plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, Bookmarks, and Reviews are all appreciated and loved!
> 
> I put so much thought into those dang rings to make them fit the two perfectly. Henry will do anything for his husband (even threaten to overthrow the Toppat clan).


End file.
